


Their Safehouse

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lemon, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to the Love Reflection March Madness writing prompt #6 "And They Were Roommates.":After a near death experience, Heero whisks Relena off to a safehouse..."I can't lose you either, Heero." She whispered. She felt him grin into her neck."I don't plan on dying."
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Their Safehouse

Relena barely had the mental energy to handle it all. They were going to be roommates. More specifically, they would be staying together at the small hideaway until the issue in question was resolved. She looked in the mirror. Dust caked her clothes and her hair. Her eyes, bloodshot from lack of sleep; red and dry. She looked the same as she felt: like hell.

The safe house Heero chose was basically a single-room cabin with a kitchenette, a bathroom/shower combination, and a large fireplace. Sparce furniture made up the living area including a couch, coffee table, two lamps… and one bed. If she hadn't been nearly killed, she might have had the energy to be embarrassed. She set the meager bag of drugstore travel items down and sighed. She needed shower; to change and hopefully sleep off the living nightmare that had been her reality the last forty-eight hours.

"It's not much, but you'll be safe here until they finish their investigation." She could only nod. The explosion destroyed the entire wing where the conference was being held. Heero found out about the threat just in time to prevent her entrance into it. The explosion left her dazed and dirty, ears bleeding and heart pounding. But she was alive. Unlike all of the other innocent people targeted because of-

"Relena…?" Heero's soft baritone barely registered.

"I'm going to… to shower." She mumbled out. At this point, going through the motions of self care was all she seemed to be able to manage. She didn't hear his response. She grabbed a pair of the generic-sized pajamas he'd picked up for her and walked inside the bathroom. 

Supper was fairly quiet. She couldn't find anything to say. Her mind kept returning to the disaster: the screams, the smell of dust and burnt everything… she shivered.

"Relena?" He was looking at her. She tried to offer him a reassuring smile. None came. "Are you alright?" Was she alright? She was alive. Still breathing with another chance at anther day. Unlike the others… because of the bomb… the bomb that was meant for her… Was she okay? She shook her head.

"All of those people…" he sat down next to her. "Gone. Just like that." Memories of the blast made her blood run cold. It was too much like that day when her father died…

"Relena, look at me." She did. His deep blue eyes swirled with concern. She could only stare at him.

"Why…?"

"What?"

"Why did I survive?"

"Relena-" 

"Why did you save me?" She felt the tears pricking her eyes, her breathing shallow and quick as residual panic and grief gripped her.

"I'm supposed to protect you." She stood up, heart gripped by an invisible vice as the first tears fell. 

"I never asked you to!" She yelled, her mind still reeling. "The bomb was meant for me… always meant for me! People are always dying because of me!"

"Relena-"

"How many more people are going to die because of someone's deluded selfish motivations?" She couldn't fight the sobs. "What if… if next time… you…" she couldn't finish that thought. 

He did not answer. He stood with his fists clenched and his arms firmly at his sides as she ranted.

"I dont want anyone else to due because of me! Especially not you..." She looked down at the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her, crushing her to a warm, hard chest. 

"Relena." He breathed her name into her ear, stroked her hair and just held her. She couldn't help it. She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. 

As her good cry ended, Heero pulled back to look at her. He wiped her tears away and smoothed her hair behind her ears. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I have to protect you." He whispered.

"But why-?" 

"I can't lose you." He caressed her cheeks. "Do you understand?" Her eyes locked with his and the sincerity and warmth in them overwhelmed her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened before his arms wrapped tighter around her and he deepened the kiss.

He managed to get them to the bed, hands desperately exploring in a fevered frenzy. Clothes began to vanish and his lips seemed to somehow kiss every inch of newly exposed flesh. No words were spoken. Too many years of wanting, waiting, of keeping it all inside. Restrained passion fueled by the relief of survival boiled over the surface as he covered her naked body with his. Inspite of their haste, he was gentle and tender. Lips and tongue found her most sensitive places exploring every inch they both desired and when he finally entered her, she felt filled in more than one way. They cried out in mutual bliss as they reached their peak. He held her to him afterwards, as though afraid she would vanish. She listened to him breathe, felt his heart beat against her. For the first time in two days, she felt an iota of peace. He kissed her neck and she sighed.

"I can't lose you either, Heero." She whispered. She felt him grin into her neck.

"I don't plan on dying." He responded. She rolled over to look at him. His deep blue eyes met hers in a gaze that bared his soul. He loved her, just as she loved him.

"Yet you would. To save me." He nodded. 

"You are my life, Relena. I will always protect you." She kissed him then with her whole soul, and he returned it with equal passion; their time in the safehouse promising to be very fulfilling indeed.  
  



End file.
